


A horrid life?... Or a pleasent life?

by KillJoyDetective0



Category: Magi - Fandom, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Rest of characters will be present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoyDetective0/pseuds/KillJoyDetective0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto, a girl who is full of mystery is the main reason as to why there is darkness around the world. What is her purpose in life? Who exactly is she? And exactly what is her past with her twin brother Isham? Just how much power does she posses and what... Is her fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A horrid life?... Or a pleasent life?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this follows the stroyline of the manga. I tried making up my own scenarios as I also add in the ones from both manga and anime. The original authors own everything besides my own scenarios and lines and story idea for my character Naoto and her twin Isham. Other than that, please enjoy and I hope you all like this. I was inspired by having Naoto have a fate where she could end up with any guy character listed in the character section.

Magi chptr 1 

 

War, slavery, famine, social standings, power... these are the few things that have been in existence since humans began to evolve better and gain more knowledge. I've heard that the world was more peaceful and had many welcoming faces everywhere before in another world, but here... You rarely see it. As I move from one place to another I can't help but wonder why humanity is so quick to change so suddenly over things that do not matter at all. I can't help but ask myself... "Why was I born in the first place, and in this world? A world where these humans call home, yet they bear hostility towards one another?"  
My name is Naoto. I'm sixteen years old and am currently being presented to four new faces after trying to find my Father Sinbad. Although he is not my actual Father, he found me when I was seven years old. For a year I have been alone before I met him, and before that one year of agony I was with my own family.

I lived in a village known for having many magicians. Even if I was just five years old at the time, the friendly neighbors and my parents taught me magic of all kinds and about the Ruhk. Everyone said I was far talented than any other child they've known, despite my age. There was a fortune teller once who passed by our village and heard about me. Learning and seeing that I was born with talent, she offered to teach me a few lessons while she stayed in the villages inn for a few days. I learned a lot from her and am grateful, she even gave me a small crystal ball to use for fortune telling in which I carried around with me all the time. The village leader himself even teached me magic. I loved the place in which we lived in. I loved the village, my family, the neighbors and the village leader. But I've forgotten the villages' name, that which held the most precious moments in my life before I knew what despair meant.

The reason as to why I am no longer with them is because we were attacked by soldiers one day. They took every single magician and killed those who refused. As for me, my real Father and Mother both sacrificed themselves for me. Everyone didn't fight back because we all swore to never use violence against non-magicians. I was all alone after my village burned down to ashes. When I tried looking for my parents after they went to help the others I only saw the dead burnt corpses of my friends and neighbors, and of those who ran by me who were caught on fire with such agonizing screams, I even remember puking because I've never seen such a sight in my life. What scarred me for life was the head of the village leader on a stick at the center of the village. His eyeballs had been gouged out, his tongue was on the floor, and blood oozed from his nose, mouth, ears and eye sockets. That image will be forged into my mind forever. Still, even if I forgot the name of my own village in order to not remember that day of sorrow, I clearly remember the name carved into our leaders forehead, "Kou Empire- K.R"

After looking for my parents or anyone, I gave up after a couple of weeks. I walked aimlessly for months and tried to make the best of the food that my parents and I were supposed to take with us. My feet were swollen and felt lighter from each step I took. A few kind people stopped, pitied me, and gave me food and if I was lucky, clothes. I had to accept it even though I lost faith in people. Sometimes there would be men starring at me and I could hear what they would say.

Flashback

Old Perverted 1st Guy- Say, that child doesn't look bad. If we fed her a little she might just grow up right

Small Chubby Perverted 2nd Guy- Just seeing her legs, you can tell that they're smooth but her feet might take time to heal, see? They're swollen. But her eyes, hair and skin, we can make a lot by using her for her looks and body

Old Perverted 1st Guy- You're right. Haha! A real jewel! Think of the customers we'll get, nowadays it's beautiful kids that most people want to come across you know?

Naoto- ... Sharrar Magd.

Old Perverted 1st Guy- Where'd she go?!

Small Chubby Perverted 2nd guy- We gotta find her! 

Flashback ends

After I got away from creepy men who would say such vulgar things, I soon reached a City. I've heard of Cities before but never really saw one due to always being in the village. And since we lived in a village with nothing but magicians, we heard people who passed by saying something about other places knowing our location. I recall having seen the Village Leader, the Elders and adults look very bothered by something for a few days before the attack. Still, seeing this City from afar in the forests' edge was amazing. Even so, why us? Why did it have to be our village? And why was I the only one to have to survive while my parents were being taken away?!

Flashback

Voice- Because you were born

I could remember hearing a voice that was oddly familiar. But where did I hear before? I decided to call back.

Me- Whose there? Hello?!... Um...

It isn't funny to scare people. After a few seconds passed, and after some more of continuous walking around in the forest, there it was again.

Voice- You are the cause of that day. You are the cause of not having nothing anymore

Me- W-who are you?!

Voice- Honestly, do you not know who I am? Have you forgotten? I... am You. *chuckles*

I soon saw darkness circling me and collapsed. What did the voice mean by 'I am you?'. As soon as I awoke I saw a man's face. I've never seen him before but you could tell he looked majestic.

Majestic Man- Hey there. Are you alright?

Me- I... I'm fine

I stood up only to find myself collapsing into the man's arms again.

Majestic Man- Whoa! You should take it easy there. Judging by how you look, you haven't been eating or resting well have you? 

He looked at me with a kind smile but all I could do was look down.

Freckled Guy- Sin, has she woken up yet?

A white haired freckled guy came closer. He too looked a bit older than me.

Freckled Guy- Oh. I can see that she has. Has she said anything?

Majestic Man- Not yet.

Me- Um... who are you people? *tilts head*

Majestic Man- Isn't she cute? 

Freckled guy- Yes she is.

Majestic Man- Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Sinbad and this is my friend, Ja'far.

Ja'far- Hello there. *smiles*

Having not being able to talk to people for this long made me nervous.

Me- H-hello *blushes shyly*

Sinbad- You don't have to be shy. But, can I ask what you doing in the forest?

Me- I... heard a voice, then I was surrounded by darkness all of a sudden and then I fainted

I said this but even if I did, I wish I hadn't. They might not believe me. Suddenly a really big guy came over. He had long blue hair and amber looking eyes. He had a big grin on his face while carrying a big weird red looking stick.

Sinbad- Hm? *looks back* Oh yes, this is Hinahoho. He's also a friend of mine.

Hinahoho- Looks like you found a kid Sinbad, and she's a cute one too. Hey, how's it going?

Me- Hello.

Ja'far- *whispers* You idiot why would you ask her that knowing how she looks?!

Hinahoho- What? She looks tough to me if she has a bit of scars on her.

Ja'far- Could you be more quieter!

Hinahoho picked the freckled guy up by the back of his collar

Hinahoho- You need to calm down Ja'far. No need to act like this in front of girl. You're eleven, be more collected.

Ja'far- Why you!

Sinbad- You must be hungry. We're staying at a hotel while visiting a friend, would you like to come with us? *stretches out hand* 

Me- ...

I was about to take his hand, but I was still scared because I couldn't trust anyone anymore

Sinbad- We won't do anything. I promise, I couldn't live with myself if I let a child much less a young lady to be by herself.

Me- You're not, mean people?

Sinbad- Would someone as handsome as I be mean? Or evil?

Me- ... Aha! Ahahaha!

Sinbad- Was that funny?

Me- I'm sorry, it's just that, I haven't met someone like you sir.

Sinbad- Sir?

Me- But you're right, you are handsome aren't you? *smiles and faints*

Sinbad- Gotcha! 

Hinahoho- She fainted again?

Ja'far- She must have travelled from a far place. How can a child continue to move with such bruised tiny feet?

Sinbad- She must have had an important reason. Hm.

Ja'far- What is it Sin?

Sinbad- We didn't even get to know what her name is.

Ja'far- Shows how far your manners go towards others.

Sinbad- Shut up!

Hinahoho- We should hurry along and take her back. Once she wakes up then we can ask for her name.

I woke up in a big room and looked around but nobody was there. A sweet scent filled my nose, the pillows I laid on smelled liked it and I sniffed my hair. That sweet scent was coming from my hair and body, it smelled like flowers. There was a mirror next to the bed so I got up to look at myself, and when I did I fell to the floor. My reflection was crying, as I touched my cheeks I felt the tears falling from my eyes just like my reflection. The door opened and it was Ja'far who entered.

Ja'far- Huh?! Why are you on the ground!?

He helped me get up and sat me down on the bed.

Ja'far- Are you okay?

Me- I'm fine.

Ja'far- It's alright but don't do it again. Wait until you regain your strength alright?

Me- Sorry.

Sinbad- What happened?

Ja'far- I found her in front of the mirror on the floor crying.

Sinbad- Did you get up?

Me- I smelled something sweet. So I checked and found out it came from me. And when I saw my reflection... I...

Sinbad- Oh yeah, we had the maids give you a bath.

Me- Did I smell that bad?

Sinbad- Surprisingly no. But the dirt on your face and body isn't a very good thing to have on you so we decided that on our arrival here we would give you a bath first.

Me- *gets up and bows* Thank you. I'm sorry to have caused such trouble.

Sinbad- It's no problem. So you were you crying?

Me- *looks away* ... I... 

I couldn't tell them yet. But even thinking about everything that happened made cry.

Ja'far- You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. 

Me- ... I-

Hinahoho- Foods ready!

Ja'far- C'mon, Hinahoho decided to cook for you while you slept.

Ja'far came over and carried me.

Ja'far- You're this light?!

Sinbad- Hurry and get her to the table!

Once Ja'far sat me in a chair in the living room, a bunch of deliciously prepared food was already placed there. 

Hinahoho- Go ahead and dig in!

Me- Is it ok? For me to eat with you all?

Ja'far- Of course, Hinahoho did cook this especially for you. You must be very hungry right, go ahead.

I did as they said and started eating. Before I knew it I had eaten mostly everything, even if I didn't eat savagely after months of not eating a proper meal, I wanted more. I unintentionally used gravity magic to bring forth another plate of food that was at the center. Sinbad, Ja'far and Honahoho stared at me with a surprised look on their face. 

Sinbad- You're... a magician?

Me- ... Yes.

Sinbad- Not many magicians that I know of have ever used a type of magic like that.

Hinahoho- Except for one, remember? Back at the dungeoun you captured in Imuchakk?

Sinbad- Right. Is being a magician the reason as to how you ended up collapsed in the forest of Balbadd?

Me- Balbadd? Is this what this City is called?

Sinbad- Yep.

Me- Well... I don't, want to talk about it.

I said this while looking down with sadness in my eyes.

Ja'far- I see. Don't worry about it, we won't push it any further. 

Me- I don't... live here. Sorry. And if you're wondering about my family or anyone, I don't know... they're all gone.

I felt like I could trust these people. It's what the ruhk told me as well. Explaining what had happened in my village to them resulted in something that would change my life forever.

Sinbad- I see. Well, if you have no place to call anymore then, would you like to come with us then? *smiles gently*

I was shocked by what Sinbad had said. No one, even after seeing me all alone, they've never even offered something like this because they knew I'd be extra baggage on them. But these three seem to think otherwise... Should I go with them?

Suddenly, Hinahoho put his big hand on my head which felt very warm. I began to cry even more because even though I didn't trust people anymore, I still had a ray of hope in believing in these three men. After eating, I conversed with them. They told me about how they've just begun their adventure and were heading back to the Reim Empire to handle their trading company. They explained how the trading business is like. After questioning me on things to see if I caught on, I told them the exact same things they told me in full detail. When they tried giving me questions on what to do if a company goes bankrupt, I then told them the many ways of how to save a organization or company from being buried in debts.

Hinahoho- She catches on quickly, and in one whole day. It took Ja'far a few weeks or so to learn them but this is outstanding. I'm sure Rurumu will enjoy teaching her many things.

Me- Things aside from magic?

Hinahoho- That's right-, I forgot, we never got to know your name.

Me- I-I'm sorry. My name is Naoto.

Sinbad- That's a beautiful name. 

Me- Thank you.

Sinbad- Well then Naoto, *extends hands* we welcome you to the Sindria Trading Company.

Flashback ends

Naoto's POV

Going back to me being introduced to four new faces right after my return. Ja'far told me that we had visitors. He told me about them and informed me on what happened while I was gone from capturing my fifth dungeon. The small child was named Aladdin who was around twelve years old, next to him was a boy named Alibaba who looked eighteen, the girl next to him was Morgiana and she about the same age as me, I could tell she was a Fanalis. That, and the sign of the phoenix that the Fanalis worshiped were on her household vessel. Right next to her was a boy with a scar on his face, he was Hakuryuu and also looked eighteen.

Me- Father, I came to inform you of the success of my fifth dungeon capture.

Sinbad- Good, I'm proud of you. Everyone this is my daughter Naoto.

Hakuryuu- D-daughter?! But you never mentioned her?

Sinbad- I didn't? Oh well, here she is.

Me- Hello.

Hakuryuu- *bows* Hello Princess Naoto! 

Me- *giggles* There's not need to call me Princess. Naoto is fine by me.

Alibaba- Excuse me but, did you say fifth dungeon?

Me- Yes. Father, is he a capturer too or?

Sinbad- Yeah. Alibaba and Hakuryuu are also metal vessel users but they have one each. Sorry, but I have to go deal with paper work. I hope you all get along. I'll hear about your dungeon capture later alright Naoto?

Me- Very well. Until later Father

I bowed to him when he left. I then turned to the others and smiled.

Me- So, why not tell me about yourselves?

Smiling at them only led me to get chills when Aladdin jumped on me and started groping me.

Aladdin- Miss Naoto, you have big breasts!

Me- *gasps* ... G-g-g-g-g-get OFF OF ME!!!

I've never been touched like this, especially not from a kid! Not being able to handle it anymore, I grabbed him and smashed him onto the ground.

Alibaba- Aladdin!

Alibaba ran to Aladdin and picked up a fainted yet satisfied Aladdin. I hate it when men fawn over my breast size, does it really matter if my chest is big? To me it doesn't, they're just bags of fat after all, so why do men lust over such unnecessary body parts? Both men and woman would stare at me because of it. Aside from my long black hair that reached up to my bottom with a V shaped bang, and red blood eyes that fit well with my light skin.

My apologies, I forgot to even introduce myself. I'm 5'0 tall, even for a small height I can still fight and have really fast agility thanks to Uncle Sharrkan and his swordsmanship skills. Masrur taught me how to fight in close combat, even if he was a Fanalis he taught me a few ways to stop another fanalis if I encountered on and ended up fighting them. Ja'far taught me his assassin skills and everything he knew about poisons. Everyone taught me all sorts of things, especially Yamraiha. Even if they taught me all these things that they specialized in, it all ended up being easy to me. I remembered every single thing and performed it perfectly in my own way which is what Ja'far, Masrur, Sharrkan, Yamraiha, Pisti, Drakon, Hinahoho, and Spartos said. As the same goes for Sinbad but, he never seemed surprised which struck me odd.

Morgiana- Sorry that Aladdin touched you that way Miss Naoto. He's always like this when it comes to beautiful women.

I couldn't help but smiling, they were all close to one another.

Me- Heh, it's alright. And like I said, just Naoto is fine. I appreciate the complement but even so, there's no need to say such things.

I said this while blushing since no other girl besides Yamraiha and Pisti has ever complemented me.

Me- But you're also beautiful Morgiana. There's never just a single woman who's the most beautiful in the world. We all are, and we're strong.

Morgiana- *blushes* Th-, thank you.

Me- By the looks of it, you're all close to each other

Aladdin- It's because we all went through a lot and knew we'd be there for each other. But you're also our friend Nao!

Me- You're calling me a friend already, after we met?

And I was right, we just met and already I was their friend? In all honesty, I've never had a friend let alone many in one day. The eight generals were more like family than friends to me. So after what happened years ago, I've forgotten what it's like to have friends close to your age.

Aladdin- Yeah! You seem really nice and kind Nao *smiles gently*

Aladdin caught me by surprise. I also noticed many ruhk surrounding him and recalled something that Ja'far told me which then reminded me of something else a Djinn told me in a Dungeon. 

Me- Aladdin, you're a Magi correct?

Waiting for him to respond, he only gave me another smile that responded positively to my question.

Me- I see. Anyway, shall we head off?

Hakuryuu- Where are we going Miss Naoto?

Me- To have lunch in the garden. And please, like I keep saying, Naoto is just fine.

Hakuryuu- Sorry, it's just that I'm not used to speaking so familiarly.

Me- The feelings mutual. I too have the habit of doing that often myself. My Father has told me that not showing respect to certain people when necessary isn't so bad. But he said that when ever I made friends, showing respect and not showing respect often leads to very close bonds to one another. He has many friends, so unlike me I really don't understand.

Morgiana- Haven't you had friends before Naoto?

Me- No... Well not for a long time. I've always spent my days studying and learning new things. So I can't really say that the friends that I had when I was a child were my actual friends. They would call themselves my friends.... But they resented me and used me, although I didn't mind, because they were my friends.

Everyone stood silent until I spoke again. 

Me- Until today that is *turns back and smiles*

Aladdin- Exactly. *grins*

Alibaba- By the way Naoto. Did you really conquer five dungeons?

Me- Yes. I wen't alone in each one of them though. I told those who accompanied me to wait outside.

Alibaba- So you're saying you went in alone without anyone else? And captured them on your own?

Me- Hm? Well yes. Having them come with me would just worry me. I don't want to see them in harms way.

Aladdin- You're a very kind person aren't you Nao? 

Me- Thank you Aladdin. Being nice to people is a top priority to me. Bringing smiles to their faces brings one on mine. That's why I became interested in dungeon capturing, so I conquered my first dungeon at age nine.

Aladdin/Hakuryuu- AGE NINE?!

Me- My father let me.

Everyone- Amazing.

Me- Please, *blushes* it's embarrassing.

Aladdin- You're so cute Nao *turns chibi like, jumps on Naoto and gropes her*

Me- GET OF NOW!!! *grabs head and smashes it on ground* Humph!

Even now I remember it. Ja'far was against the idea but Sinbad was confident in letting me go. It was always like that when I told people about my first capture. Since I started capturing dungeons even younger than when Sinbad did, people were even more shocked. Finally getting to our destination, we sat down in the middle of the garden. A couple of the maids came and brought tea and snacks.

Me- I heard from Ja'far about your journey so far. I'm sorry to hear all that has happened. The group Al-Thamen. I've heard of them a few years ago. The infamous organization that makes use of the black ruhk and wishes to bring chaos and darkness to the world and...

Aladdin- And what?

Me- ... It's nothing.

Voice- Hey everyone! You're back from defeating Al-Thamen and capturing Zagan?

A girl with foreign clothes like Hakuryuu's came over to us.

Girl- Huh? Don't tell me. *gasps* Are you Naoto? Sinbad has told me about you. I even saw a painting of you in his office. I'm glad to meet you. My name is Kougyoku Ren from the Kou Empire. Oh Hakuryuu, you're here too.

Hearing her say this... I was baffled and ended up standing up and dropping my tea on me.

Aladdin- Nao, are you okay?

Aladdin and everyone looked at me worriedly but I only felt hatred coming back. The memories, the blood stains, the head of the clan leader on a stick, and my parents being taken away, because of the Kou Empire! Ja'far never mentioned there being residents of the Kou Empire in Sindria! No, no... It's not his fault. I started losing it, then it appeared again. the same voice from ten years ago.

Voice- You know you want to kill them.

I didn't want to listen to it. I knew, hatred is all I had for them, but not all... not all of them are like that! Not all Kou people are like that!

Me- You're wrong. I-I...

Making a horrified face just made everyone be even more concerned.

Alibaba- Naoto?

Voice- Admit it. Remember? The first time you killed a Kou soldier from Kou, it thrilled you. Seeing their blood on your hands only to reflect the color of those eyes of yours. You were even had a wide smile and blood on your face that it even frightened the mighty Sinbad.

Me- What.. *holds head* are you t-talking about? I... never ki-killed a-anyone! *tightens grip*

Voice- I see. I did take over your body so, I guess you wouldn't remember. Oh, but that sight was quite... beautiful.

Me- LEAVE ME ALO- ng!

I suddenly felt pain on the back of my neck. I didn't faint right away so I saw who it was. It was Sinbad. He knew I heard the voices, but he probably knew something else as well. That voice... it said if I remembered. Ever since the day I met Sinbad and telling him about the voice only made him worry. Although he wasn't one to worry and did use people for his own benefits and for his country, he still had kindness in him.

Me- Fa-... -ther

I wasn't shocked for Sinbad striking me when I got to this point. I did it before when ever I heard the word "Kou", it was a trigger word that brought nothing but pain. My sight got darker and I fainted.

Narrators POV

Sinbad- *places forhead against Naoto's* Honestly, you just came back from dungeon capturing and your showing this side to them already? Sorry everyone, I'll take Naoto back to her room.

Aladdin- Is she going to be alright Uncle Sinbad?

Sinbad- She will, don't worry about it Aladdin. You can all see her when she wakes up.

As Sinbad carried Naoto to her room, they ran into Ja'far.

Ja'far- So this is why you didn't want me to tell her that Hakuryuu and Kougyoku were from the Kou empire?

Sinbad- As much as I was in denial of her meeting them, I only did it so when she sees them again she won't do anything out of hand.

Ja'far- Sin, you know as much as I do that she's terrified from hearing the word "Kou". 

Sinbad- But she can't be terrified her entire life. She has to take hold of her past. Even if she excels at other things, her past is part of the few flaws she has. 

Ja'far- You're not wrong there. Still, you could have allowed me to warn them and Naoto. So something like this wouldn't happen.

Sinbad- You're quite the mother character when it comes to Naoto.

Ja'far- Just shut up and take her to her room!

Sinbad- Yes yes mother.

They parted ways and Sinbad took Naoto to her room. He laid her on her bed and sat beside her until she woke up.

Naotos POV

When I woke up my father was sitting beside me.

Sinbad- Are you well now?

He has such a pained face.

Me- Please don't make that face. I'm glad I got to meet them. Aladdin said I was their friend you know.

I told him this in order to make him happy.

Sinbad- I see. Still, I should have warned you... Putting that aside, did you realize who Aladdin is?

Of course he expected me to know.

Me- Yes. He's a Magi no doubt, but not just some Magi. I only wish to give him a reading from my fortune telling. But in meeting him, he called me his friend. Knowing that I made a friend in years and with a Magi nontheless made me happy. But him being a Magi doesn't matter at all, just knowing I made friends brought a smile on my face *smiles gently and weakly*

Sinbad- Even if two of them are Kou?

After hearing him say that, it reminded me of what my Mother said.

Sudden flashback

Mother- Naoto.

Me- Yes Mom?

Mother- When making friends... Do you judge them first, or get to know them?

Me- I get to know them. It's not good to judge people Mom!

Mother- Hm. *smiles and places hand on Naoto* Even if they're mean to you and hurt you... will you still be friends with them?

Me- Of course Mom. Forgiving people is always the right thing to do! And besides mommy, it's not like hatred will make me feel better. There's always a way to get along!

Mother- Haha, you're right. It hurts when you hate right?

Me- Yeah.

Mother- Continue forgiving Naoto. My sweet kind little girl.

Me- *Smiles*

Flashback ends 

Yes, forgiving people makes me feel better. Having to hate them, just makes my chest hurt and it tightens. That's why, even if the hatred rises in me, I'll never let it get the best of me.

Me- Not all of them are like that. I know that the Kou Empire is our enemy and that their soldiers captured my parents and killed many of the village members but not all of them are like those from that day. Judging someone and labeling them off of your own opinion without truly getting to know them is just wrong.

We both stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, then Sinbad looked at me and smiled.

Sinbad- You still haven't changed. Wise and kind as always. That's what I always loved about you. 

Me- I love you too Father.

I smiled back at him only to find him smile sadly for some reason. He stood up before I could ask him what was wrong.

Sinbad- I'll bring some food and have your friends come as well in order to keep you company.

Me- Thank you, Father.

Sinbad's POV

I left before I got more irritated than what I was. I never knew that Naoto could make me worry this much, she's one of a kind after all. I noticed that I was still standing outside of her door. I knew what I felt for her but it looked like she didn't. She was talented in everything she learned but when it came to love, she hadn't a clue whatsoever.

Ja'far- I see she still has't realized how you truly feel about her.

Me- And I can see that you eavesdropped again.

Ja'far- When are you going to realize that she only sees you as her Father and not as something else Sin? Her mind is to pure to think have adult thoughts. Besides, she's too young for you.

Ja'far always made things sound perverted when it came to me, but he did have a point out our age differences.

Me- I know. Even so.

Ja'far- Even so? That's all you have to say even after you told Princess Kougyuoku about the false feelings you have for her?

I turned around not surprised and walked off.

Me- It's all for the sake of Sindria.

Ja'far- Sin, you are a terrifying man when it comes to having to use people. I still respect you but still, it could backfire at you one day. So be prepared. But I shouldn't say that since you always are.

Ja'far said this with being his worried self over me as usual. I understand why he would. 

Naoto's POV

Time had passed. I became closer to Aladdin and everyone else. Especially with Hakuryuu and Kougyuoku. I had enough trust in them to tell all of them about my past. Both Hakuryuu and Kougyuoku didn't fancy hearing my past, they promised me to help me find my parents, that's if, they're even alive. Aladdin decided that he needed to go to Magnoshutatt to study more about magic, but for something else as well. Then the day of Princess Dunya Musta'sim's death came. She was used by Al-Thamen as another one of their pawns for ruining the world. I talked to her once in a while. Aladdin was closer to her since she didn't trust anyone else. Alibaba said that Aladdin was able to show a loved one of hers who died while protecting her from soldiers who once served the Mustasim Empire and turned their backs on the royal family. Aladdin saved her which sounded like something he would definitely do. He's a good kid. But then Princess Dunya's death came, and we gave her a ceremonial burial. I was told that she died because she had broken shards of a dark metal vessel in her after she stabbed herself with it. Coming into contact with my fathers metal vessel caused it to proliferate its growth and she died a few days later. I don't recall what happened after her funeral. I remember leaving before Hakuryuu, but that's it.

Sudden Flashback 

I promised Princess Dunya to stop Al-Thamen along with Aladdin and the others. Al- Tharmen is an organization that I must put to an end. They are a group of people who know nothing of wanting to live or what is life. In the countries I've been to, I've seen many slaves, power differences, famine, and there a rise to the Kou Empire. That, and when I looked into my small crystal ball... I saw signs of the wanting to conquer Magnoshutatt. Knowing this... I decided to go to Magnoshutatt with Aladdin.

Voice- Kill them. You know you want to so badly. Don't even tell yourself that you've never killed a soul. Keep remembering your first kill, followed by many more. Haha! This is your destiny. Haven't your dear parents told you? About the reason as to why you were born? *giggles* You poor soul. You can't even remember the people you've killed. Especially the ones from the Kou Empire.

Me- Wh-what are you talking about? Just who are you?!

Voice- Not now. Soon though, you'll find out... but... you won't like it. Don't worry, Naoto. I'll take care of those who have hurt you.

And with that... I was surrounded by darkness once again...

Voices' POV

'Naoto, such a weak girl you've become. No wonder you don't remember about your kills. Now... those who bring harm to my Naoto... will die by me. Then again, I guess it is good if she doesn't remember. It could also affect her in so many wrong ways.'

I went straight for the Kou princes' rooms once I got to the palace. Naoto's Djinn Sytry, a devious demon was indeed the right choice for this particular task. Considering that Naoto doesn't carry around any weapon like metal vessels, they wouldn't think twice about me attacking them. The Djinns that Naoto captured knew of me, as I knew of them. I knew all of them. In this life, and in the past. And I could feel them sensing my presence right now. They're trying to get rid of me.

I tried not to get spotted. Naturally I could copy Naotos personality. But if I got caught, then it'll slow me down. I walked along the halls, being bowed by maids, those serving the eight generals and the soldiers. I went upstairs and towards the back of the hall. Both Kougyuoku and Hakuryuu couldn't be any closer. I planned on calling them out and taking them someplace else where nobody was around.

I knocked on their doors and waited for them to come out

Kougyuoku- Naoto. What is it? Do you need something?

Hakuryuu- Naoto? Is there-, Koygyoku?

Me- Follow me.

They looked at each other in confusion but decided to follow me.

Kougyoku- Where are we going?

Me- You'll see when we get there.

Hakuryuu- Did something happen? 

Me- Did you not hear me? You shall wait until we get there.

I took them behind the castle as far as I could. We came upon the stone wall surrounding Sindria which had a whole in it to get to shore. It was where they buried that fool of a princess. But I didn't take them to where she was, I took them opposite her way. Once I got near the water, I stared off into the moon. 

Hakuryuu- Um, Naoto?

Kougyoku- Why are we here exactly?

Me- ... Thee who dwells within me. Thee who is a part of me. I allow thee to take thy body and soul entirely. Take thy heart. Sytry!

Naotos ring begun illuminating light, then I was enveloped by black feathers. After Djinn equipping with Sytry, I now had black wigs, midnight blue hair with grey blueish eyes. A lavender blue one piece with a black transparent long skirt that only covered the back. I also now had black horns and a golden double edged spear with thorn ornaments on it.

Kougyuoku- Naoto, what are y-

Me- Silence! Are you both imbeciles? Take a closer look. Do you truly believe that I am Naoto, boy?

Hakuryuu- Who are you?

Me- I am someone close to Naoto. She doesn't remember. But you have no right to know, your kind has hurt her once more. I cannot permit you humans on placing you dirty disgusting hands on her again! I can't even tolerate you all even knowing about her!

Hakuryuu- Kougyoku, hurry and trans-

Me- I won't allow it!

Sytry was a very agile Djinn. I was standing behind both of them before they could even blink. 

Hakuryuu- *pushes Kougyoku* GACK!

Me- Humph, I was only able to struck you huh?

Hakuryuu- Wh-, why are you doing this?!

Me- Why you ask? You want to know WHY?! Fools. Don't ask me why! Your kind has harmed my poor Naoto. You've scarred her for life, unable to forget what transpired on that day. Isn't it enough that she's suffered in the past already? As her elder brother. I.. absolutely cannot... LET HER SUFFER! I'm sick and tired of having everyone trying to use Naoto. Sick that they only sought to hurt her for sheer amusement, only to acquire power. Naoto, holds immense power if anyone takes what's rightfully hers. If they take that... they'll be granted that power.

Kougyoku- But why are you attacking us? What have we done to Naoto?

Me- Children like you both really don't know what's going on. Haven't you tried asking Gyokuen then? She's your Mother is she not? How's she doing these days?

Hakuryuu- H-how do you know my Mother?!

Me- Now now. Not yet. I'll soon have my body as well. And when I do, I'll take Naoto back and restore the memories of her past life.

I flew up to the sky in order to unleash the extreme magic of Sytry

Me- Destroy those who have done wrong in loving. Thy Princes' wrath for wrongdoers who dare to tarnish all that is beautiful and sacred, Lancia di Giudizio!

I felt such immense power run through me. No doubt that Sinbad and the others have noticed. I knew that Yamraiha kept a barrier around Sindria in order to protect it, and if there was to be any major irregularity, she'd be the first to know. To my utter disappointment, that retched Kougyoku was able to take Hakuryuu away before the extreme magic got him. Unlike the other metal vessel users, Naoto's magoi doesn't deplete easily. She did study under the Yambala Gladiators for magoi manipulation. But other than that, I am in her, causing her to receive twice the magoi than others receive. And because the ruhk favor her.

Me- *grins* Ready for another take?

Voice- Enough! 

Me- My my, if it isn't Sinbad and his subordinates. *smirks*

Sinbad- Do you really think that doing all this in order to protect Naoto is right? What you're doing is nothing but childish. *smiles back* A kid on a tantrum because he can't get what he wants.

Me- Y-, why YOU! What do you know?! I know that you are also using her! Along the way you found out who she was didn't you?!

Sinbad- I did. So what?

Me- Garbage like you should die!

I aimed my spear at him and blasted a ball of light to him. He blocked it with his damned sword.

Me- Tch!

Sinbad- Even if I knew who she was from the beginning, what I feel for her is real.

Me- Like I would believe anything that comes from your mouth. You're someone who I'll never hand her over to. I mean besides, I took her most precious possession in her past life. Once I regain my body again, I'll take it once more. Along with the upcoming future lives she will have, I'll always be with her!

Sinbad- Hm... Yamraiha! Now!

As Sinbad said those words, I was pushed to the ground by such force. It was gravitational magic.

Me- Dammit Sinbad!

Sinbad- *gets closer to Naotos possessed body* I think it's you, who I will never give Naoto over to. Yamraiha discovered a way to remove you from Naotos body. And she's created a gem that will put a barrier from allowing you to enter Naoto's body again.

Yamraiha- It's ready to go.

Sinbad- *nods* Goodbye then. 

Me- No! You'll never separate us! Do you hear me?! Not after such a long time! 

Hakuryuu- Sinbad, what's going on? Just who exactly is in Naoto?

Sinbad- Like the person in her said, he's her brother. But that's all I'll say. It's not my place to tell you anymore about Naoto.

Hakuryuu- ... I see. *clenches fist*

At that moment, something was tearing me apart. As if a hand took a hold me and pulled me into a familiar vessel. 

Me- Hm, it's not over yet... Sinbad.

Yamraiha- Sinbad, I've confirmed that he's no longer in Naotos' body. Now all that's left... is sealing Naotos memories.

Aladdin- What?

Naotos POV

I regained consciousness. But when I did, everything around me was destroyed. I recognized where I was, near the shore. The sand was ruined, and parts of the wall that surrounded Sindria were gone. It took me a few seconds to realize that the faces of the people around were worried, but wary of me as well.

Aladdin- Nao! Are you ok?

Me- Aladdin? What's goi-, wait, don't tell me it happened again?!

When I looked around some more, I noticed Hakuryuu, and Kougyoku. Their clothes were dirty and a bit torn. They weren't heavily injured at least. That made me glad.

Sinbad- Naoto, this has gone far enough.

Me- *stares at Sinbad*

Sinbad- If you go on like this just because listening to anything related to the Kou Empire or the word "Kou" alone makes you remember of that day, then I have no choice but to have Yamraiha seal your memories away.

Me- Even, the faces of my parents? And my village?! And my promise to find them?! *looks up at Sinbad with tears*

Sinbad- *Starts feeling guilty* Im sorry. But yes. *turns around* Yamraiha, do it.

Yamraiha- ... R-Right. First, Naoto, you'll only have the memories before you met Sinbad sealed away. But you'll forget everything bad about the Kou Empire. That voice, I took him out of your body for good. Just in case though, I'll put this gem in your chest. It's a barrier that'll protect your body, soul, and mind. That way, even when I seal away your memories, he won't be able to control you. And besides that, everything you know about magic, even the magic, fortune telling or everything you've learned through out your whole life will not be sealed, so you won't be suspicious of anything.

Me- Wait. Him? Who's him?

Yamraiha- *looks away, then looks at Sinbad*

Sinbad- Do it. *clenches fist while turning around.*

'No. I... I don't want to forget my parents or the Village leader or anyone. I don't want to forget the promise I made to my Father and Mother.' I thought this, yet I knew it was my duty. Just looking at everything around me proves that this has to be done. If it happens again, and hurt those I love, then losing my memory could be worth it.

Me- I understand. But, can I have Aladdin do it?

Yamraiha- Why?

Me- Well, he's the first friend that I've ever had. In my village, all the kids thought I was weird or were jealous of me, so I only talked to the grown ups mostly. They didn't count as friends. That is, until Aladdin called me his friend. *looks at Aladdin* Aladdin, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but please... I want you to take my memories away from me.

Aladdin- *looks at the ground and tears start falling down his cheeks* I, I can't.

Me- *hugs Aladdin and closes eyes* Please, I know. It's not fair of me to ask this of you. I know who you are, and have seen all you've been through. And for me to ask this of you, it's unforgivable but I promise you, your future in this world, will no longer have anymore sufferings until you defeat that being. So... please.

Aladdin- You know about- ... Okay, Nao. Yam, tell me how to do it.

Yamraiha- Then, let me just place this in her chest really quick. It won't hurt. *tears open the middle of my dress and places gem in my chest* There, now just say these words while putting your left index finger on her forehead.

Aladdin- Got it.

I sat down in a postured position, awaiting for my memory to be erased. I felt the touch of Aladdin's' finger on my forehead. Even if it was only his finger, it felt warm yet so tiny. I couldn't believe, that this boy, so kind and strong, was Solomon's son. But I can't pity him, his future is a special one. One far greater than mine. And then, there was a bright flash of light. The last thing I felt was falling over.

Minutes passed

Me- ... Hm? ... *gasps* What on earth happened here? And why is the top of my dress torn?! *covers chest and notices gem* Wh-what is this doing in my chest? Can someone please tell me what's going on here!? Father!

Sinbad- *turns around with a saddened face*

Me- Just, just what happened? Why is everyone... depressed? Ja'far?

Ja'far- ...

Me- Yamraiha?

Yamraiha- ...

Me- ... Fine, I won't ask anymore. I'll be going to my room now. If you'll all excuse me.

NARRATORS POV

Aladdin turned around ready to say something but was then stopped by Morgiana

Morgiana- I don't think you should Aladdin.

Aladdin- But...

Sinbad- Aladdin. It'll be okay. At least now she won't have to remember of that day or get terrified by hearing the word "Kou". I'll be going too. *leaves*

Ja'far- It's harder on Sinbad. He had to watch her forget something important in her life. He regrets it but even so, he knows it was for the best.

Yamraiha- We all know how he really feels about her, so having to make the decision himself... just pains him all the more.

Aladdin/Alibaba/Morgiana/Hakuryuu/Kougyoku- ...

Ja'far- Now then, you should all go to bed. You are leaving tomorrow for your journey so it's better to rest early.

Naoto's POV

Yesterday was weird. I woke up at dawn so I made sure I had everything. I had all my Djinn vessels with me. Once I finished packing, I decided to have a talk with Sinbad. He never gave me a full explanation of what happened yesterday.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Me- Father? I'm coming in. *enters and moves towards bed* Father! Wake up!

Sinbad- Mmmph... go away.

Me- Father! You never told me what happened yester-

Sinbad- Just drop it!

Me- How can I? Especially when my chest was bare naked, everyone was almost hurt, and the shore was destroyed that you can barely tell it is one anymore.

Sinbad- ...

Me- Fine. I won't ask you then. I apologize for what ever I did... It's weird though. I don't recall what happened between Dunyas funeral, up to yesterday night. Oh well, it'll come back eventually. I'm off to change then. *about faces but gets pulled back in bed*

Me- Huh? Wh-... what's? F-father? Are you ok?

Sinbad- *hugs Naoto even tighter* Don't worry about it. It's nothing that you really have to remember. I promise.

Me- ... I believe you Father. *removes his arms and gets up* Well, I have to go get ready now. I'll see you at the port with the others alright? Bye *smiles and leaves*

I quickly went to my room to get changed. It was going to a long way to Mahnoshutatt so I decided to only take comfortable clothes. So I only wore a black dress with two inch wide straps, a V shaped collar and tied my waist with a golden cloth around my waist. But because I was going to travel with Aladdin when everyone went their own way at our first stop, I'm embarrassed of my breast size since Aladdin was small pervert. I mean, sure he's a kid, but just where did he get that from? He'll be studying magic as well as myself. Even if I already know everything about magic, the ruhk and how to use related things to it, as well as other ways of using magic thanks to Yamraiha, I will also be going because... what I saw in my crystal ball before leaving that the Kou Empire is going to attack Magnoshutatt. I've never been interested in that country but when I saw it's symbol come up, it had a sign next to it resembling great turmoil. That's why, I will also be going to Magnoshutatt. I didn't tell anyone because then they'd worry. Besides that, the Reim Empire also wants to get a hold of Magnoshutatt as well. But I'll worry about it when I get there.

I asked Yamraiha if she could teleport a letter for me through the ruhk, telling Mr. Mal Molgamet about my arrival and who I am. I also asked Sinbad if he could do the same in writing a royal letter just in case.

Me- Finally, we're at the port. I guess, this is goodbye, for now.

Sinbad- Be safe you hear me?

Me- *giggles* Yes Father. Don't worry. You take care as well. Ja'far, make sure that my Father doesn't get drunk.

Ja'far- Certainly Naoto. *bows* Have a very safe trip milady.

Me- *smiles*

Yamraiha- Naoto, Aladdin. Here take this.

Aladdin- What's this Yam?

Yamraiha- It's a new creation I made that you can use to communicate with you, even if you're far away. Keep it with you at all times.

Aladdin- Thanks Yam! Amazing as always.

Me- Leave it to Yamraiha to create magic tools which will bring about a new future.

Yamraiha- You're welcome. But please you shouldn't flatter me so much Naoto. Take good care of both of these.

Me- Always. I love your creations, they're the best.

Aladdin- Nao is right Yam.

Yamraiha- Oh come one you two, you're going to make me blush! Ahaha! *pats both of the hard in the back*

Me- Ahaha, y-yay! Ouch... Well then. Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Hakuryuu, are you all ready?

All- Yes!

Me- Then we're-

Sinbad- Wait!

Me- Father? What is it?

Sinbad- Here, I had this sword made for you. 

Me- But I don't nee-

Sinbad- Take it. I know that carrying weapons isn't your cup of tea, but just in case you run into a new dungeon or if you'd like to transfer a Djinn into this sword, carry it... And because I want you safe.

Naoto- Father... *softly smiles and hugs Sinbad* thank you!


End file.
